narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto's Childhood At a very young age, a small boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki had yearned for the attention of the Leaf Village. This is most likely because of him being orphaned moments after he was born; it was unknown to him what happened to his parents because the villagers didn’t know themselves. He tried to escape his loneliness the only way he knew how, by causing mischief and vandalizing things such as the Hokage Monuments to gain acknowledgement. Because of such degenerate actions, the parents of his peers would prevent them from talking or playing with him. Naruto would put on a happy facade, to disguise the fact he was hurting deep down. Unknown to him, an evil has arisen in his heart from the anger and fear he experienced as a child… Academy Days During his time in Konoha’s Ninja Academy, Naruto’s skills were mediocre at best, and that’s putting it nicely. Failing terribly at the Clone Technique especially. The other children would tease and make fun of him for his terrible ninjutsu, taijutsu, and overall ability as a ninja. Many told him that he should quit, but Naruto was still determined to be Hokage, so that others would look up to him, instead of looking down and belittling him. As he began to drift further into his hatred, there were some kids who looked past the trouble maker, and saw how badly he wanted others to be around him. Making friends for the first time had delighted Naruto so much he no longer would he feel like he was alone. The new shinobi had dedicated constant time and effort to training, slowly building up his chakra reserves, but he was still lacking in the skills required to pass the Academy like his buddies. The encouragement by his friends had given Naruto that drive to never give up, so he trained hard until he finally graduated, though he was not any stronger than the normal entry level Academy Student. However, there was one trait Naruto exhibited better than any other of the students, his remarkable stamina. While training with his fellow students, Naruto would win battles by not being stronger or by having better ninjutsu, but his constant persistence would wear his opponents out. When suspecting of cheating by the others, Naruto would only smile and respond, “My Will to win in stronger!” They would simply give him a look of disbelief and always he would exclaim, “You better Believe It!” (This soon became his motto) After graduation, Naruto was excited to become a part of a team, to increase his field of friends. But to his dismay, he was refused to put into a squad because of his selfish and immature actions as a young one. This unwavering ninja was not going to prevent this from him becoming stronger. So from behind the scenes Naruto would halt Konoha infiltration from minor threats, but this did not satisfy him. Still being looked on as the same decadent, irresponsible, prankster; the villagers still refused to see Naruto as one of their own. This made it hard for Naruto to get important missions, leaving him usually with D Ranked or even the rare C Ranked missions. This would include escorting travelers, protecting gardens from vermin, walking dogs etcetera. A Three Year Journey As time progressed, Naruto’s constant training had raised his chakra reserves to high levels, making others to think that he was harboring a demon. But Naruto knew the only thing within him was strength given to him by his friends, he didn’t know what it was called, but deep down he felt that this was the only power that mattered. Even though he was still ostracized by the village, Naruto’s pals stuck by him, helping him become the man he now is. Naruto would be disappointed as his friends had progressed a lot faster than he had in terms of skill. He made the decision to leave Konoha, in a quest to become stronger. Before he left, he was seen off by his friends, who wished him luck. The puzzled shinobi asked them what exactly made them so much more powerful than him. Naruto had known for a fact he trained more intensely than all of them for a long time, but he still fell behind. As the village gates began to close in front of him, a friend tried to answer him, but it slammed shut before anything could be said. Naruto thought it was best this way; he was going to find out the answer himself and show everyone that he is a worthy shinobi.Three years passed since Naruto’s departure from Konoha, till this day it is unknown what happened, but whatever did led an incredibly stronger Naruto Uzumaki. No longer was he the same kid everyone had taunted or neglected, he was a man of great skill and power, so much so that he mastered the Shadow Clone Technique. An advanced move of the Clone Jutsu he had failed at in the Academy.Entering back into the village, it seemed as no one had forgotten the devil that he was and his presence only dampened their happiness without him. Naruto received a bad reception coming home, but he looked forward to seeing his friends to brighten his home coming. Unfortunately, Naruto had learned his friends had been killed during a mission. Losing the only people that ever gave him strength, Naruto had lost the will to live. He spent a long time in a depressed state, quickly finding his way back to the darkness in his heart. In a dream, Naruto’s friends had appeared to him and reminded him of the person he had become, giving him once again the strength to go on. Sometime later Naruto had met a wonderful girl by the name of Sammi; she turned his whole life around. She made him happy, she made him laugh, and above all she made him a better person. Even though still very young, Naruto and Sammi married and lived a happy life in Konoha together with their adopted son, Suko. After meeting Sammi, Naruto became more social and made a lot of friends because they were no longer bound by their parent’s words and saw the good inside him. The ninja’s life had taken a turn for the better. Being together with his friends and family made him realize what power his deceased comrades had, it was the love they had for others that made them strong. This made Naruto sad, but not the memory of his friends, but due to taking so long to find this out. The love given to him by his companions and family had made peace in his heart, driving out the darkness. From this day forward, Naruto wanted everyone to know how effective this power was. But in a hate filled world, Naruto’s voice was drowned out. Student and Teacher Seeing Naruto’s power in battle, the new Hokage of that time, Tommi Uematsu, had taken him under his wing for a short time, noticing his potential and what Naruto soon discovered was his 火の意志, Will of Fire. Along with his fellow college and rival, Nathan Uchiha, Naruto’s strength and skill had increased ten fold. Now under the tutelage of the Hokage, the village finally began to respect Naruto, seeing his Will of Fire burn brightly. Later, after some time of teaching, Naruto was taught by his sensei the move known as the Rasengan. This move, along with Shadow Clone Jutsu, that had become a stable in Naruto’s arsenal. Constant training of the jutsu had led Naruto to become a master of it, inventing many variations of the technique to help him in battle. At first, Naruto required a Kage Bunshin to help spin the chakra, but now he has enough chakra control to form it with a single hand. Now a well known and respected shinobi among Konoha, Naruto couldn’t be happier, not only for himself, but for the well being of the people around him. To make sure they keep safe, Naruto still trains non-stop. With more power at his disposal, the more serious threats he has faced in protecting Konoha. After parting ways with their teacher, Naruto and Nathan had become excellent ninja in a class all their own. On the horizon, a force trying to destroy all he loved arose. The wicked organization known as the Akatsuki had begun attacking villages and targeting Jinchuriki. His first encounter with them ended in Naruto in a near death state. They had only shown a fraction of what they had in store for his village. Path to a Sage Recovering from his near fatal injuries rather quickly, Naruto got back to training. To help in, Naruto had used the Contract Scroll given to him by his former teacher and began to train with Nathan using Toad Summonings. Weeks had passed since Naruto first summoned a toad, and now has a strong bond with them. One day during a typical training session, a small toad by the name of Fukasaku had stopped them. He soon Reversed Summoned two ninja to Mount' Myoboku'… After being told of the prophecy by the Great Toad Sage, '''Naruto and his comrade had to prepare to face the dangers facing the shinobi world. In order to combat the coming threats, they were told they had to endure some special training. The things told to them by the ancient toad didn’t bother Naruto as they were teleported back to Konoha. Telling his family what happened and what he has to do left Naruto nervous of their reaction. He smiled once they told him that they understood it was to protect them, and so from there Naruto packed his things to be ready to leave for Myoboku. After having everything ready, Naruto summoned Fukasaku before them and let him know to let the training begin. Immediately after the Reverse Summoning to Myoboku, Naruto discovered the vast terrain to be accommodating giant plants as well as animals. Months of backbreaking training had helped Naruto become a powerful '''Sage. One who can harness Natural Energy and convert it into Senjutsu Chakra. Naruto’s strength had exceeded far above anything he had even dreamed to achieve. With chakra comparable to that of a Bijuu, Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. Perfecting stronger jutsu, Naruto invented what is probably his fastest and most powerful move to date, the Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto still trains vigorously in Sage Mode in order to enter it faster. During a training session with the toads, who Naruto feel like are a part of his family, was given a weapon forged in the deepest undergrounds of Myoboku. This weapon is known as 如意金箍棒, Ruyi Jingu Bang, or simply Jingu Bang. This means, “As One Wishes Golden Staff” with the power to change size. Along with the power manipulate the air in its staff form, and change into a shield. While in a shield it has the power to absorb and seal any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation. This is a result of the previous Sage’s powerful Fuinjutsu placed on the staff.